When Angels Fall
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Bay dies saving his best friend Brianna's life. What happens when he becomes her Guardian Angel and falls for her as she falls for him? "Us lower class angels who are basically angels of death, and this goes for all Angelkind it was Him himself who gave us this rule which is, never fall in love with your charge. Well I guess I just didn't get the memo." Rated M: Language
1. Character List

**_Author's Note: Hey people! I got this idea from a story called Death Angel by kuku88. I'm not copying it word-for-word, I'm too young to go to prison! No Copyright Intended. I have a whole other idea for this story. Anyway, The ruff's and puff's will have different names, so that's why I'm doing a character list so you know who's who. So enjoy, :)_**

**The Rowdyruff Boys:**

Brick- Blake Jojo

Butch- Brandon Jojo

Boomer- Bay Jojo

**The Powerpuff Girls:**

Blossom- Bethany Utonium

Buttercup- Blythe Utonium

Bubbles- Brianna Utonium

**Other People:**

Mike Believe- Michael Babbitt

Mojo Jojo- Moses Jojo or just Moe

Professor Utonium- Johnathan Utonium- so basically stays the same

Princess Morbucks- Penelope Morbucks

Mrs. Keane- stays the same

***Everybody else pretty much stays the same. I'm not adding any villain's and I'm not making the PPG super hero's or the RRB their enemies, they are just normal teens.***

**_So that pretty much covers it. So enjoy the first chapter, and please don't forget to comment. Thanks bunches, :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

When Angels Fall Chapter 1 Bay's Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Everything was as it usually is. The sun was out and the sky was bright and blue, the birds were singing. But I didn't hear them because I had my iPod up way too high, I got lost in the music. I'm just walking after a normal day of boring old high school. I'm a Sophomore in high school which is pretty the best year of my life. 1, your not expected to get all A's but you do have to do your best, 2, you don't have to worry about college just yet, 3, you can have loads of fun and have little consequence, and 4, I'm in love with my best friend and she's starting to see me as more than a friend, I honestly couldn't be any happier with my life. But I guess I spoke too soon. I look over to the cross walk where she tried to get my attention, I take out my ear bud and I look at her and smile. She smiles back, her bright cheerful smile. She waves goodbye to her friends, Robin and Penelope. Penelope Morbucks, she used to be a complete bitch but after her parents almost died in a car accident 2 years ago she's become a really nice person, she just doesn't want to be alone. Who honestly does? She waves at me and steps out on the crosswalk, suddenly a car goes by the driver doesn't pay her any attention, it almost gets her, she turns and looks at the driver shocked, her eyes widened as silently screams, I push her out of the way. I hear her yell my name in shock and horror, "Bay!" she yells. It all happened so fast, the headlights were bright and taunting. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I remember feeling like I was falling in an endless void with no way out and no light to guide me. I remember feeling oddly ok... I wasn't scared, nothing bad nor good. I just felt... content. If you ask me if I ever regret saving her life my answer would be, hell no.

I remember thinking if there ever was such a thing as Heaven or Hell or even a Limbo of some sort, where would I be condemned for all eternity in my after life. Because I obviously have an after life if I'm still conscious of my being. My life was great, I loved it but not as much as I loved her, I still do. I imagined what my brother's and her family's faces might have looked like at my funeral, trust me you don't want to know. I was there. I remember telling them all things that I know they heard, because they cried even more. But she never cried for me at the funeral, she held it all in, she was trying to be strong. And it broke my heart watching her. I think about the never's and what if's a lot but I try not to dwell on such things. Like I'll never be the one to make her laugh anymore, I'll never see her smile, I'll never see her grow up, I'll never see my brother's again. What if I didn't save her? I don't like thinking that because it makes me feel guilty, I mean I was right there I couldn't let her die if I could do something to prevent it. I remember as I take my last real breaths, I felt serene. I remember looking down at my lifeless body, as my spirit left, thinking about all the good and bad I had done in my life. Would I be worthy and good enough to go to heaven? Am I bad enough to be sent to Hell? Am I evil enough to be cast out of Hell and end up in Limbo or somewhere else lost souls go? My questions were answered as a shining, blinding white and gold light clouded my vision. I was suddenly in front a huge golden gate, hundreds of humanoid creatures that had wings, the wings were the most beautiful of these radiant creatures. They welcomed me home in the Kingdom of Heaven.

**Brianna's P.O.V**

"Bay!" I screamed. I knew he wouldn't wake up though, you could see it he died right on impact. I called my sisters, and I called Bay's family. There's so much blood, but I don't care. They dumb ass that ran over him didn't even stop to see what they hit, they were being chased down by 2 police cars. 1 police men stopped and helped me while the other chased down the guy. He kept asking me questions, so many questions. I tried to be polite and calm but I was hysterical, I just saw my best friend get killed saving me. He saved my life. And I don't get to joke with him about how he's my knight and shining armor. He is my savior, and I never got to tell him that I like-like him too.

"Ma'am, please try to calm down. Tell me how it happened from the beginning." the police officer said, his name tag said, 'Stephan' and he was pretty cute for a young cop. I was sitting on the back of an ambulance a blanket wrapped around me, as a paramedic stitched up my eyebrow. Well, I got cut and I have a couple bruises and a splitting headache. I have been over it with the cop 2 times now. "I told you already, sir. I waved bye to my friends and was walking over to him, I wasn't paying any attention to the traffic. Because this road doesn't get much traffic, I've lived here my whole life and there hasn't been much traffic so I paid no mind to it. But the car was coming so fast, I didn't know what to do it was like my body was frozen in place. Then next thing I know I'm on the sidewalk and he's in the road, laying in an unhealthy state and there is a pool of blood around him. Look all I know is that my best friend died saving me. If I had been paying attention, this wouldn't have happened. But it did and I can't change that no matter how much I want it too." I said to the cop saying the exact same thing I said 20 minutes ago. My older sister finally came up to me, I hugged her. "Oh, Bri. Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, Beth, I'm peachy. I just saw my best friend die right in front of me. How do you think I'm doing?" I asked her sarcastically. "Right, sorry. Stupid question." she said. "No, it's not. I'm just devastated at the moment." I said. She rubbed my arms comfortingly, and smiled at me. I sniffed and smiled back. "Excuse me, who are you?" the police man asked my sister. "I'm Bethany Utonium, Brianna's older sister." she told him. "Might I have a chat with you, just want to ask you a few questions." he said. Bethany took the cop away as he asked her questions. Bay's brothers came and I froze.

They came over to me, practically ran. "What the hell happened Bri?" Brandon asked me. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out were tears. Blake hugged me "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't mean for this to happen." I said sobbing in to his shirt. He rubbed my back for comfort and shushed me. "Shh... It's all right. You can tell us when you want to." he said comfortingly. "When she wants to? Blake you cannot be serious! Our little brother just died because of her, you don't seriously not want to know what happened!" Brandon shouted. I cringed and went silent. "Shut up, Brandon! She just watched him die, she saw his body fly into the air and then fall to the pavement like a piece of paper, of course she's shaken up and doesn't feel like talking. I wouldn't either! So next time think about what you want to way before you say it! And have some consideration for once in your god damned life!" Blake yelled at him in my defense. Brandon flushed in anger and embarrassment, then stormed off.

"Thanks." I said in a quiet voice. "He's just an ass, I don't think he meant it." he said sitting down next to me pulling me in. "I know, but he has a right to know and so do you. It may not be my favorite subject at the moment but you need to know." I said sighing. "I was crossing the street to get over to him, he was walking home from school as usual with ear buds in his ears music on full blast. I-I didn't see the car coming, it was coming so fast and one I turned I saw it like 20 ft. away, I thought it would stop once it saw me but it didn't. I stared at it in a wide-eyed horror and then next thing I know I'm pushed out of the way and I hit the sidewalk. And I see his body fall down and land in an awkward position. I knew he was dead from impact, you could tell. But it didn't stop me from running to his unconscious body and yelling at him to wake up. I-I'm sorry Blake." I said then I looked up into his crimson eyes. "I killed your brother." I said in a cold calmness. His face went ghost white, "No. Don't ever say that. You. Did. Not. Kill. Him. Do you hear me?" he asked. I nod, but I still can't help the guilt I'm feeling. He hugged me tight. Just then my other guy best friend showed up. His name is Michael Babbitt showed up. It was a trio, Bay, Mike and me. Now it's only Mike and I. I got up and ran to him he picked me up a little and held me tight. I cried on his shoulder.

***2 Days Later***

Everyone is dressed in black. I'm the only one who has any color really, a choker necklace that's tan. I'm not dressed up, I don't think he'd want me in an all black dress, it'd be way too depressing. I'm wearing my black converse, dark blue American Eagle jeans and a black shirt, so at least I'm wearing some black. I curled my hair and put a black sparkly flower clip in my hair. Mike is wearing pretty much the same thing I am minus the choker necklace and hair clip, and curled hair, and blouse. His hair is a tussled mess of light brown as always, he's wearing a white T-Shirt underneath a black flannel shirt. My sister, Bethany scolded me for not dressing appropriately, but my other sister, Blythe told her to get that rod out of her ass. I giggled at that, I haven't laughed since it happened. That's probably why I'm sitting in a tree away from where Bay's ceremony is taking place. But I'm still in ear shot, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm listening to what the minister has to say. I get out my iPod and turn it up. I don't deal with the thought of death very well. Where do you go after death? Heaven or Hell? Do they even exist? Do you not go to either and just... end? Can you still be conscious after death? Is there an after life? Is there really such thing as ghosts or spirits or whatever? Are they good or bad or both? How much of the supernatural is supernatural? I don't really like these thoughts they scare me a little. I'm afraid of the unknown, I suppose everyone is. I kept one ear bud out, the minister was saying what usually is said at a funeral. I mouth what he says, I've been to enough funerals to memorize the words. My mother died when I was 4 of breast cancer, my grandma died when I was 6, my grandpa died a year later my grandmother's passing, my uncle and 8 year old cousin died in a motorcycle accident when I was 12, and my cousin died at 23 over caused by OD in the same year I was 12. So yeah all I've really known was death. I understood what it was at 4. And that's a little disturbing.

Bethany looked over and found me in a tree, she was motioning with a strict finger to come down. Mike looked over at me and smiled, he mouthed 'I'll get her' to Bethany, she nodded and turned her attention back to the ceremony. I turned off my iPod and pocketed it in my back right jeans pocket. Mike climbed the tree and sat on the branch next to me. "Nice view." he said. "Yup, I just can't be down there. Too many people who showed up and they didn't even really know Bay, there just here because they pity him. Do you not see those news people down there filming the whole thing?" I asked pointing to them. Since Bay died in public it became a news story and Bay's death is plastered all over the news channels and a few magazines. "Yeah, news people have no consideration." Mike said. "Didn't Bay's dad ask them not to come?" I asked him. "Yup, I heard him yelling at them, but they're hounds they can't stop sticking there noose in where it doesn't belong." he said. "Yeah, tell me about it." I scoffed. "Why haven't you cried yet?" he asked, I pout at him, "Why haven't you?" I asked him. "Point taken." he said. "Wanna blow this joint?" he asked. "Nah, I wanna stay. I want to be the last one that leaves. Bay always did like me best." I said smiling. Mike smiled, "Yeah, he sure did." he said.

**End of Brianna's P.O.V **


	3. Chapter 2

When Angels Fall Chapter 2 Grave Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

I wake up gasping. "Bay, are you alright?" my mentor Ezekiel asked me. Ezekiel is the angel of Death and Transformation, he's also known as ,what we younger angles like to call them, one of the high up's because of there age and rank. The Seraphim are the eldest meaning their closer to God, then you have the Archangels like Gabriel, the only Archangel that has rule over all Angelkind is Michael he is the one who decides who become Guardian Angels, then the Guardian Angels, then just regular Angelkind, lastly there's us younger angels which we're just basically students learning the Angel's way, and when we've proven our selves we become Guardian Angels. There are many mentors, Ezekiel just happen to be mine which means I help the dead or lost souls into Heaven or Hell if Heaven rejects that soul. The souls that I help 'cross over' are basically called charges, same thing goes for Guardian Angels, or any of the other high up's. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had that same dream again, of how I died." I told him. He sighed, "Bay, you need to stop living in the past. C'mon we have a charge in your old town, he just passed." Ezekiel told me.

I sigh and get out of bed. Yes there are beds in Heaven. Heaven is just like a city except it is always clean and only angels occupy them not humans or what I've heard others call them, mundanes. I stretch out my football field length wings, they have a gold tint to them. All Angelkind can freely pass between worlds, like Heaven to Earth or vice versa, there are only 2 angels that can pass between Heaven and Hell and that is, either Michael or Gabriel depending on the situation. After we portaled through to the Earth plane, Ezekiel led me to the hospital. Mundanes cannot see Angels because we wear a glamour, meaning we turn invisible or we wear a disguise. Only children can see us because they are innocent. It makes me wonder if _she_ can see us. After we led the soul into Heaven, Ezekiel turned to me and said, "Bay, you can wonder around if you like. I have some business here to take care of. Meet me at the park in one hour, and don't be late." he said, then flew off. I sighed and just flew around not really sure where I'm going until I see a familiar figure go to the cemetery.

I follow her. She's wearing her normal thing, random T-Shirt, covered by a jean jacket, faded blue jeans, and black converse. Her hair is in a ponytail today, showing off her hoop earrings. She's still wearing that mood ring on her right thumb, I got it for her out of a vending machine in 5th grade. I smile at the memory. She walks up the hill to my grave and kneels down. "Hey, Bay." she said casually as if she's actually talking to me. She does this everyday. The dead can hear when loved one's leave or stay, the dead can hear what they have to say. (_Author's Note: So did not plan on rhyming_) "You'll never guess what happened today. Mikie and I were playing Halo, and I beat his butt... again. He was taking his defeat to heart like he always does, so I kissed his cheek to make him feel better like I always do. But this time he kiss-kissed me, like on the lips. It was weird but bitter sweet. I really don't know what to make of it. I'm just confused, I guess. He's my best friend I don't think about him that way, or at least I don't think I do." she said. Mike always did like her, it was obvious, I remember being jealous at how much time she spent with him. She always called us her 2 favorite guys. "I think I'm going to give him a chance. Just to be fair, and if it doesn't work out, at least I tried. At least I tried to move on from you." she said close to tears, her voice croaking a little.

"I know ironic right, I realized I'm in love with you and you die because of me. I know, I know what your probably thinking, it's not my fault that you died. You can say that, Mikie can say that, Beth and Blythe can say that, Brandon and Blake can say that, your dad can say that, anyone can say that, but they'd be telling me a lie. I killed you with my stupid sense of oblivion. But then you'd be here and I'd be where ever you are, and you'd be talking to me now like a crazy person. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you let me get hit. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be able to grow up, goof off with my sisters. You saved me. I can't help but wonder if you regret giving your life for me, so do you?" she asked my tombstone, letting tears fall. "No, I don't regret anything." I whispered in her ear. She tensed up, she heard me. She looked around and was looking straight at me, my wings stiffen. Can she see me? I have my answer when her face falls and she turns back around. "Well, all I can do is keep going right. It's a struggle to even want to keep going, but I will. For you. You wouldn't have saved me if you didn't want me to live, otherwise." she said then put something up against my grave, she stood up kissed her hand then touched the tombstone. "Goodbye, Bay." she whispered then she left. I sighed, "Goodbye, Brianna." I said knowing she wouldn't hear me. I see she left a DVD in a case of course. When we were little we would make little videos, it became a tradition. One of them was when I was 9 and she was 8, she made me play dress-up with her. She pretended to be the bride, I pretended to be the groom and Mike pretended to be the priest. I tear slid down my cheek, yes Angels cry.

She really misses me, it hurts to know how much.

I meet Ezekiel where and when he told me to. We portal back to Heaven together. Once were back in my quarters, "Bay, how would you feel at becoming an Guardian Angel?" Ezekiel. "What? Are you serious?" I asked him. "Yes." he said smiling. "Yeah, that would be so cool!" I said excited. I cleared my throat, "I mean, it would be an honor." I said. "Good to hear. I'll tell Michael, and I'll let you know in a day's time when you start your trial." he said. "Ok, thank you, Ezekiel." I said. He smiled, "Your welcome, Bay." he said then he left. Every angel has to go on some sort of trial to become any of the high ranks. I lay down on my bed wondering what mine will be.


End file.
